1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to multi-contact, multi-row zero insertion force connectors using shape-memory alloys to actuate the connector.
2. Prior Art
In the past, a thermally responsive electrical connector has been developed which provides a zero insertion force coupling for connecting two electrical components wherein a plurality of parallel conductors along one component are connected with corresponding conductors along the other component. Such a connector is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,882 to Krumme. The patent discloses the combination of a heat-recoverable member of shape-memory alloy and a spring means which are components of an elongated hollow split tube, the connector further including a plurality of parallel spaced conductors which wrap around the tube and extend within the split of the hollow tube, opening and closing of the split causing the conductors to contact a substrate that may be inserted within the confines of the tube, the substrate having identically spaced conductors.
Although the above-mentioned conductor is a breakthrough in the connector field, it would further be desirable to have a thermally responsive zero insertion force electrical connector capable of a high density (e.g., 100 to 250 conductor lines per inch) of interconnections wherein the density of conductors is not limited to a single row of contact points. It would also be desirable to have a connector wherein the conductors are electrically isolated one from the other in sophisticated flexible circuitry to produce a high-performance connector capable of passing high-frequency signals with minimum distortions. It would further be desirable to have a connector wherein the closing of the connector may produce a wiping action between the connector and the substrate to be connected in order to remove contamination that may exist at the points of contact. The present invention provides such a connector and is an improvement and an enhancement to connectors previously known.